


The Great Escape: Rosencaster Prison Level 1

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [29]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: "prison rules", ACAB, Gun Fucking, Jaster is done with "prison rules", M/M, prison rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: When Simon gets locked in a cell, Jaster has to find a way to get him out.
Relationships: Jaster Rogue/Utoll (Rogue Galaxy)
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 1





	The Great Escape: Rosencaster Prison Level 1

“Ye can’t go running off wi’out me,” said Simon from somewhere behind Jaster. “Jus’ a moment.”

Jaster held back a sigh, turned.

“What the—” he muttered as he caught sight of Simon. The man was in a cell, and the door was closed.

“I jus’ wanted t’have a look around, see if there was anythin’ int’restin’.”

“In a prison cell?” asked Lilika. “Don’t you want out of here?”

“I know, I know, bu’ I thought…” He rattled the bars. “Now I can’t get out!”

Jaster let himself sigh now. He tried the door to the cell with no luck, looked for a weak point but couldn’t find any. Simon bounced around in distress.

“We’ll never get out! We’ll all rot in ‘ere!”

“We’re getting out,” said Jaster. He frowned at the problem. “How’d you even get this door open?”

“It was already open.” Simon sounded on the verge of tears. “After coming all this way, t’end up like this…”

“We’re getting out of here,” said Jaster again. He did believe that. They were making progress, even if there was a large number of beasts here, and the occasional armed guard. They just needed to make it out of the prison, then they could get back to renewing their visa and be on their way again. He wondered if anyone back on the Dorgenark thought they’d been taking too long.

“Well, maybe _he_ won’t,” said Lilika, crossing her arms. “But that should be all right. He knows all the prison rules.”

Simon made a sound like a sob. Jaster didn’t need this shit.

“Okay, I’m finding a way to get you out of the cell,” he said. “Don’t panic.”

“I’m not panickin’!”

Jaster rolled his eyes.

“A guard should have a set of keys,” said Lilika. “But this time, let’s knock him out and take them.”

“Agreed,” said Jaster. He didn’t care to have a blaster ground into his head again.

“Ye need t’be careful. Ye don’t wanna get on their bad side,” said Simon.

“What side would that be?” asked Jaster. “The one where I have to blow someone under threat of death?”

“Er…” Simon wrung his hands. “All I’m saying is, it could be worse, y’know?”

“I think we should leave him and keep going,” said Lilika.

“No, please.” Simon was sobbing again.

“We’re not leaving you,” said Jaster, putting up his hands. “We’re just going to find a guard and beat the shit out of him for a key. We’ll be back.”

“What if yer killed an’ I never know? What if while yer gone they come back an’—”

“If you stay here with him I’ll handle the guard,” said Jaster to Lilika. She looked like she’d refuse for a moment, then she nodded.

“I can stay here with the coward,” she said. “Go quickly.”

Jaster nodded and set off. He wanted to make this quick; locate a guard, sneak up behind him, one good blow to the back of the head. They’d already met a guard on his rounds down here—a friendlier one than Jaster was expecting, but maybe that was just because Simon had kept silent. Utoll had claimed to not be fond of Rosencaster and had given them a good deal on a few weapons. Even so, Jaster didn’t feel bad about locating him and taking his keys. Maybe he could just pay for them. Maybe.

He hacked his way through several groups of petit pooches, the work harder and more demanding when handling it alone, so that when he reached the corridor where they’d seen Utoll, his pulse pounded so hard it was difficult to hear. The place was empty.

“Drop your weapons,” said a voice from behind him.

Again Jaster felt the end of a blaster push into him, this time the back of his neck. The voice was familiar, too, although hard now and not companionable.

“The weapons you just sold me, Utoll?”

“That was before an idea came to me. Weapons on the floor, you filthy little Rosan.”

Jaster felt something cold tingle from the base of his skull through his body. He thought about whirling around, striking Utoll down. If he was very lucky, he wouldn’t be fatally shot. How had the guard managed to do to Jaster what he’d been intending to do to the guard? Sneak up behind him. Take control.

Reluctantly Jaster set his blaster and the Desert Seeker on the gritty metal floor. He hoped he wasn’t about to be murdered.

“Good. Move forward. I bet you’re wondering how I knew.”

Jaster took a few steps forward without comment.

“Used to be stationed on Rosa. You have that look about you. Took me a moment to place it.” Utoll sounded smug. “When I did…well, I’ll let you in on it. You’ll know all about it soon enough. I figured out a better way to make money than sell random shit behind my boss’s back.”

Jaster knew Utoll wanted him to ask, but he wasn’t going to give the Longardian the satisfaction. Utoll had already marched him to the far wall.

“You know you’re not supposed to be off your planet.”

“Are you threatening to report me?” asked Jaster.

He heard Utoll chuckle, then the sound of his belt buckle.

“Not exactly. Hands up against the wall. Bend over, drop your pants.”

Jaster didn’t like where this was going. Utoll may have acted nice earlier, but a cop was a cop. He gritted his teeth, but when Utoll tapped the back of his neck with the blaster, he did as told. Utoll kicked his feet wider, pressed his back down.

“I don’t see what this has to do with making money. You can have my zehn, if that’s what you want.”

“You can’t buy me off. You’re a little money maker.” Utoll trailed the tip of the blaster down Jaster’s back, pressed it into his crack. “Bet you’re nice and loose up there. Planet of whores. I could fit my entire blaster up there and there’d still be room for my cock.”

Jaster shut his eyes. He did not like thinking about that double-penetration scenario. He was just as sure the blaster would go off as he was Utoll would.

Utoll rubbed the barrel between Jaster’s asscheeks, then tapped his balls with it.

“I got more ambitious plans than robbing you or blackmailing you. First, I’m going to take you for a test run.” Now the blaster was rubbing against one side of Jaster’s thigh, Utoll’s cock pressing against the other leg. “Then I’m going to tie you up and throw you in a closet ‘til I get off shift. Maybe come in and confirm the test run once or twice. Maybe get a second opinion from a friend or two. After that, you’re coming home with me. The zehn I can make charging for a genuine Rosa experience…”

“Utoll.”

“Are you going to beg? _Please_ beg. I once made a couple of twins cry back on Rosa. My buddy and I fucked ‘em back to back all night, swapped a few times, varied up the holes. I’m thrilled you didn’t bring your little friends. I could never have subdued all three of you.”

Jaster glared at the wall.

“You shouldn’t mistake people surviving for anything else,” he said.

“You won’t cry. You enjoy it.” Utoll pulled the blaster away a moment, leaned harder against Jaster. A moment later it was at Jaster’s lips. “Suck it or I shoot.”

Jaster obeyed. He took the blaster into his mouth, hating the stale metal taste of it, how terrible this felt. On Rosa he’d managed to dodge most of the soldiers—he’d only been used against his will on three occasions. Now to have this happen here, after he’d escaped…The moment he could, the moment Utoll was vulnerable, he wouldn’t go gentle on him. The bastard didn’t deserve it.

“Fortunate your clueless friend keeps spouting about prison rules. Gives us something to work with if you’re expecting it. Here, we all make our own prison rules.” Utoll pulled the gun out of Jaster’s mouth. “I hate Rosencaster, true. But not enough to pass up on an opportunity.”

Jaster felt the tip of the blaster, damp with his own saliva, up against his ass for a second before it breached. He clenched his teeth, swore. Utoll hadn’t been gentle.

“You know,” he gritted out through his teeth. “I might’ve said yes, if you asked for sex.”

“Why ask from someone like you?” Utoll spat; a moment later the head of his cock pressed up against Jaster’s ass too. “There are so many more of you back on Rosa. You’re a pretty piece of ass, but you’re nothing. I don’t care what you think about it.”

He pushed his cock in, too. Jaster’s breath caught and he was thankful Utoll wasn’t terribly well endowed. He’d had more than one cock up him before, but never a loaded gun. He barely moved as Utoll worked himself up, pain tearing through Jaster with every thrust. The metal hurt, and he was certain he was about to take a blast to his guts at any moment. He had to take his control back somehow.

“Utoll,” he gasped. “I want it dog-style. I want to be on my hands and knees.”

“You want to get fucked like a damned filthy dog,” said Utoll. From his tone, he liked it. Jaster pushed it.

“Make me howl. I can’t stand it.”

“I knew you were all the most disgusting pieces of shit,” said Utoll, thrusting twice more before pulling out. “Imagine wanting to be violated with a fucking loaded gun and a cock at the same time. You _want_ this. Your friend’s afraid of prison rules, but you like them, don’t you, Rosan scum? You wish they were everywhere. You only want it dog-style because you’re a fucking animal.”

Jaster dropped to the floor. Utoll aimed a kick at him—that was his mistake. It put him off balance, and Jaster took the opening to grab his leg, pull him down. Utoll swore, his rigid cock bobbing about, streaked pink from Jaster’s violated ass. His gun skittered off across the floor—Jaster was on his feet and to the weapon in moment. He picked it up and trained it on Utoll.

“Hey now,” said the guard, putting up a hand. “I’m not into turnabout.”

“If you think I’m going to rape you, you’re wrong,” said Jaster, and pulled the trigger. Utoll screamed as he took a blast to the hip. Only then did Jaster realize he was shaking bad—he couldn’t aim. He tried again. Blew away Utoll’s shoulder.

Utoll had gone past screaming now and was gasping, shock on his face.

“I meant to make this quick,” said Jaster, although he couldn’t say he was upset Utoll was suffering. How many others had he done this to, how many had he killed? Jaster didn’t feel bad taking his life. “But my pathetic Rosan aim is bad.”

“Please,” Utoll managed, word sounding as shocked as his face, somehow still conscious. But he was reaching for one of his potions, and Jaster couldn’t have that.

He shot Utoll with his own gun, the gun he’d forced up Jaster’s ass, again. This time the blast caught Utoll at the base of the throat, in the chest, and he fell back. Still shaking, Jaster dropped the blaster. He moved over to where Utoll was, kicked the merchant bag away from him, and patted down what remained of the damned guard until he found the ring of keys. No keycards. Damn. That meant if they needed modern access to get out of this fucking terrible prison they might need to have more encounters with soldiers.

Jaster snagged a potion from Utoll’s items and chugged it, then grabbed another and sipped. The drink was bitter, but it soothed his ass and helped him calm. He could feel his body healing. He pulled up his pants. The shakes, he knew, would go away eventually. While Jaster was an adept fighter, it could be difficult to push down the reaction. It was like getting an erection—sometimes the mind couldn’t control the body. He’d managed to keep it together when sucking off Ouki, but Utoll had gone too far.

“I just wanted keys,” he said to Utoll’s mangled and motionless form. He had another sip of potion, even though his body was already recovered. “But fuck you, Utoll. You and all the other Longardian forces. You can’t have me. And you won’t have Rosa forever.”

Jaster knew that for certain. Somewhere inside him, the knowledge lived and pulsed. Rosa would be free again. And Jaster _would_ live to see it.

He needed to be getting back to Simon and Lilika even though he hated the idea of being around other people right now. But Jaster had enough sense to know it wouldn’t look good to be caught over Utoll’s body, and he was fairly sure at this point there was no life left in the guard—no emergency resurrection potion for him. Good. He’d never pull this shit with anyone else again.

Jaster tucked the keys away, added the additional items to storage, and traced his path back through the prison.


End file.
